Change
by SiriuslyLoveSnuffles
Summary: It's the new year, and there are some unresolved issues between Jackie and Hyde. Post Season8 JH


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing of T70sS. Damn.

Anyway, after the horrid Season 8, I needed some fanfic time to erase the horribleness. What were the writers thinking? Sheesh.

* * *

_January 27th, 1980_

Jackie Burkhart sat in her car, just looking out at the large house she once dreamt of as a home. It never was. Empty rooms and a couple of maids here and there did nothing to make this house her home. She had come to realize she never really had a home to grow up in, with a loving mother and a father doting her with affection.

Jackie sniffled and started the car. Today would be the last day she cried over the what ifs concerning this house and the missing memories from it.

Tomorrow, Jackie would be heading out to Madison to move in with Donna and Eric. She'd gotten a job offer as a mechanic and although it wasn't the television job she'd always hoped for, thanks to Red, working with cars was omething she'd come to enjoy. The pay wasn't bad, but it wasn't the best either, especially with her being female. Donna had said she could move in, but Jackie told herself it was only for a few months at most. She was definitely not going to leech off her friends.

Pulling up to the Forman's house, Jackie smiled. She would miss this place, but Madison wasn't too far and weekends would give her a chance to visit any time.

"Hello there, Jackie!" Mrs. Forman greeted, smiling wide.

Jackie returned the smile. "Hello, Mrs. Forman."

"Come in, come in. Sit down, I was just about to serve lunch. How does grilled cheese sound?" Kitty dashed around the kitchen to prepare the meal, not giving Jackie time to answer before she got to work.

The brunette sat down in a swivel chair and looked down at her folded hands. She hadn't told anyone about her moving and judging by the way Mrs. Forman seemed in a chipper mood, she figured Eric nor Donna had told her the news. She was about to speak when Kitty spoke again, leaning forward on the counter with a large smile. "It's so good to have you around, Jackie. Three kids gone and it feels like my house is just empty."

Jackie forced a smile. "Well, I actually wanted to talk to you abo-"

"Oh, good God." Red groaned as he came in through the living room door. "You'd think after all these years you kids would let me have a moments rest and not come eating_ my_ food off of_ my _plates."

"Oh, Red." Kitty scolded, placing a plate in front of Jackie and waving her hand in a dismissive manner. "Don't listen to him, honey. Here you go."

Jackie took a bite and swallowed, wondering why she even needed to tell them in the first place. _Because they care about you_, a voice in her head told her. "Mrs. Forman, I just want to s-"

"Smells good." Someone said walking through the sliding door. Jackie held her breath as she saw Steven plop down next to her nonchalantly.

"Why thank you, Steven." Kitty beamed, setting down more plates and seating herself down as well. "Now, what were you saying dear?"

Jackie debated on saying anything now that Steven was here, but the unconcerned look on his face while he ate gave her a twinge of irritation and she stuck her chin up and declared, "I'm leaving Point Place."

Kitty stopped drinking her special lemonade, Red lowered his paper, and Hyde continued eating; however, she didn't miss the way he tensed up. It made her stomach clench with uncertainty. "I mean, I got offered a job down in Madison and Donna and Eric were kind enough to let me stay with them-"

"Don't you mean Donna was kind enough?" Hyde interrupted, rudely. "I mean, I'm pretty sure Forman fought this decision with every ounce of his scrawny being."

Jackie glared at him, wondering why he always had to be cruel with her every chance he got. "For your information, Steven, Eric was just as willing to let me move in with him as Donna. I mean, who wouldn't be?"

Hyde snorted and took another bite of his sandwich.

"M-Madison?" Kitty stuttered, frowning.

Seeing this, Red grimaced. "Now, Kitty, let the girl alone. She's 18 and out of school. This should be good for her. Making a life for herself. What job were you offered?"

Jackie perked up, pleased at how Red had sounded at her decision. "I got a job as a mechanic at Jacob's Wear and Tear Workshop. It's not high pay, but I figured if I work hard enough maybe I could build my way up."

Red smiled and hit the table with his palm. "You see! That's hard work right there."

Jackie beamed, touched and delighted at what Red told her. She felt… warm at his pride. "Well, you know I never would have been able to do it without you, Mr. Forman… So, thank you."

Not knowing how to handle sentimentals, Red cleared his throat. "Yeah, well, a girl needs to know her way around a car."

Jackie hid her smirk, knowing the discomfort of sentimentality Red faced. She turned to Kitty next, who was dabbing her eyes with a napkin. "I also want to thank you, Mrs. Forman. I've come to realize you're the closest thing I've had to a mother. And even though your house is in dire need of an interior design makeover, your home is the only place I've ever felt myself in. Plus, you taught me how to bake! And who doesn't love homemade cookies every once in awhile?"

Jackie got up to where Kitty had moved behind the counter, digging through her wine bottles. She put a hand on the older woman's arm and leaned in for a hug.

Kitty dabbed her eyes again when she pulled away. "Well, I'm just going to go put some things together for you then."

Jackie sighed and crossed her arms when Mrs. Forman left the kitchen.

"Don't worry, she'll get over it." Red said, before putting his sink in the dish, patting Jackie on the shoulder, and leaving through the sliding door.

The air in the room suddenly felt tense and Jackie glanced at Hyde to see he had not moved from his spot at the table. Cautiously, she walked over and sat down next to him. He didn't look up at her and she grimaced.

"Look, Steven-"

"Jackie." He interrupted, once again. His voice was firm and it sounded as though he was annoyed. "Don't. Just don't."

Jackie flinched, hurt at his tone and words. She opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a choked sound. Hyde looked up at her, guilty at how he'd hurt her again, but hiding it behind his zen.

He sighed. "Look Jackie, I'm sorry, but you don't need to explain yourself to me, alright? We're not together. You do what you do and I do what I do."

Jackie glared at him, feeling her eyes water. How could he act like he didn't care? Wasn't he the least bit affected by this information at all! Damn him and his stupid, selfishness! "Well excuse me, Steven. I just thought after everything we've been through we could at least end things off nicely, but no! You go and act like a jackass yet again."

She stood up quickly and stomped to the door, only to be stopped by the feel of his hand enclosed around her wrist.

"Jesus, Jackie. Stop. You know I don't say the right things." Hyde told her, annoyed with himself at how she still affected him with her tears.

"Why can't you just take down that shield you build around yourself, Steven. God! For once, why can't you just take ownership of your feelings and actions!" She shouted, her tears falling out and down her cheeks.

He knew this was more than just their petty argument only minutes before. He knew this was her letting everything out now. Months of pented frustration, and it was seriously pissing him off. He let go of her hand and glared at her. "Christ Jackie, don't bring this shit up again. It's a little late for you to lecturing me about my 'feelings' toward you. That stopped mattering months ago."

"Oh, that's right," she spat back at him, flying toward the basement, "I guess it stopped mattering the night you brought your whore wife to bed with you!"

She almost made it out the door when he spun her around forcefully. Her breath hitched when she saw the rage in his eyes. When had he taken his glasses off? It seemed she wasn't the only one feelings left untouched. "No," he argued roughly, "It stopped mattering when I saw Kelso walk in with nothing but a towle on in your hotel room."

"Nothing happened!" She screamed, exasperated at how many times she had repeated that sentence to him. "God! When are you going to realize that you were the only man I loved! _You_ were the one who rejected me! _You_ were the one who didn't care! _You _were the one who didn't trust me!" She weakly pounded her tiny fists against his chest. "You had me, Steven and you gave it all up because you were too insecure about me and Michael. How could you not let yourself see my heart was only for you? That I only wanted to be with you forever? That I only wanted you to love me and much as I love you?"

Hyde swallowed, noticing his throat had closed up. He felt her hit him, but by the end of her ranting, she was just sobbing against his chest. His mind stopped working.. _That I only wanted you to love me as much as I love you?_ Had he mistakenly heard her say love? Love, as in present tense?

He wanted to pull her back to him when she slipped out of his arms but he refrained from doing so and watched as she embarrassedly pulled herself together.

She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy and her hair in disarray. He knew he would kick himself later for thinking like Forman, but he swore this was the most beautiful he ever saw her.

He cleared his throat, not knowing quite what to say.

She searched his eyes for something, anything, but felt herself become disappointed when he revealed nothing. She then felt disgusted with herself for even considering the idea. Without another word, she turned around and left.

Hyde stood in the same spot, pondering on what had just happened. This was yet another time he watched her walk away and out of his life. And for once, he knew he wanted to fight to get her back.

* * *

Jackie threw the remaining of her clothes in her last suitcase. Slamming it with force and plopping down on the bed with a huff. She looked around the room one of her old cheerleading mate had let her stay. After Fez and her split, he had moved to Chicago to stay with Kelso, and she didn't make enough money to keep the apartment they had had.

She jumped when she heard a knock on the door. Kailey, her roommate, had gone to Cancun, so she was sure it wasn't her. Opening the door, she only barely held back a gasp. Steven was standing there, hands in his pockets, and no glasses. Her damaged pride returned, along with a flare of embarrassment at what had taken place earlier in the afternoon.

"What are you doing here?" She asked frostily, crossing her arms.

Hyde licked his lips and knew this was definitely going to be hard. "Can I come in?"

Pursing her lips, Jackie reluctantly stepped aside and held the door open, letting him in. His eyes were immediately attracted to the horrid piece of furniture in the room. "A pink sofa?"

She raised an eyebrow, giving him a no nonsense look. "What do you want, Steven. I'm packing right now."

By her clipped tone, Hyde knew just apologizing wasn't going to cut it, but it would certainly be a good start. "Look, Jackie," He sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for screwing up what happened between us."

Her eyes lost some of its fire and her bpdy sagged in weariment. "You're not the only one at fault here, Steven. I made a lot of decisions that led to our troubled relationship. But, I will agree you were the one to screw it up royally."

Hyde held back an eye roll. "What I'm saying is I'm sorry for screwing it up, but I'm not going to apologize for who I am. I'm not Forman, and I'm definitely not Kelso."

Jackie threw her hands up. "Who's asking you to change, Steven! I never asked you to change who you were!"

"Oh, bullshit Jackie. You were trying to change me the moment our mouths connected. Trying to get me to be the perfect boyfriend, one who would buy you things and own a business and give you a the perfect life! Always pushing me to say I love you and shit! That's not me, and it never will be!" He yelled back, pacing around the coffee table.

Jackie clenched her fists together and narrowed her eyes. "I never tried to change you, Steven Hyde. All I was trying to do was push you to your potential. I knew you were smart and if you just acted on that a little bit you would live up to who you're meant to be, but instead you chose to run away from it. As for pushing you to tell me 'I love you', I'm sorry if I never got to hear that much growing up, but when you love someone, they should have the right to know! Because loving someone isn't a chore, Steven, it's a gift."

Hyde once again felt guilty at how true her words rang. Shit. "You're right. I know you are. I just… I'm not good with this kind of stuff, alright?" He sat down on the disgustingly bright sofa and rubbed his hands over his face.

Jackie sat next to him, and cursed herself for always being so forgiving. However, this was Steven. He was different, and she knew him well enough to know when he was fighting for something, and when he genuinely didn't care. Right now, she knew he was fighting and it gave her a glimmer of hope to patch things up. Though, not without some serious groveling on his part.

She lay her hand on his thigh, leaning down to make eye contact.

He felt his stomach coil by looking at her mismatched eyes, so filled with emotion. He took a deep breath and listened as she spoke her next words.

Jackie saw some sort of emotion in his eyes, and with all her courage, spoke evenly. "Steven, I know you're not good with this kind of stuff. And I'm sorry for always trying to push you back then. We're older now, and things are changing so quickly… I just… I don't want to wake up ten years from now wondering what could have been, you know? I'm not pushing for commitment or a relationship and I'm not asking you to say anything you don't feel… but Steven, I **need** to know, do you see a future with me

* * *

That's it. Next part will be up soon :D Hope you liked it. Review!


End file.
